Kaguya Madoka
Kaguya Madoka (香久矢まどか) is one of the five main characters of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Madoka's alter ego is Cure Selene (キュアセレーネ) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of the Moon. Her catchphrase is "Good day". Appearance As a civilian, Madoka has long purple hair with dark magenta ribbons on each side of her head and blue eyes. Stray strands hang from each side of her face. She wears an indigo dress with thin white vertical stripes accented with a dark purple belt with a golden crescent moon-shaped buckle. On the top of her neck is another dark magenta ribbon accented with a golden brooch that resembles the belt buckle. She wears a pale blue long-sleeved blouse under the dress with dark purple bands around the wrists. In the summer, she wears a short-sleeved version of the blouse. She also wears dark gray shoes with gray socks. As Cure Selene, her hair becomes longer, slightly wavier, and becomes a lilac color. She also has several stray strands of hair. Her headpiece is a frilly white headband with a purple bow on each side. The purple bow on the left side has a gold moon and a small white star on it with a deep blue circle underneath. She also has gold bands in her hair and wears gold crescent moon earrings. She wears a frilly purple choker with a little blue flower in the center. Her top is purple with frilly white trim where her Star Color Pendant is and blue trim around her puffed out white sleeves. There is also a white star in the middle of her top. Her skirt has multiple layers in it as well as a blue-purple bow on the back. The top layer is white and frilly, the second layer is purple with a cyan trim as well as gold stars hanging off the ends, and then a frilly purple layer and a translucent cyan layer that is longer at the back. Her wrist warmers are mostly white with blue trim and are frilly at the ends. She wears white boots with purple tips and blue flowers with purple trim at the top. Personality Madoka is a third-year student who tries her best to be ladylike. She is from a family with a storied history; her father works in the government while her mother is a famous pianist. She, herself, holds national championship titles in piano, archery, flower arranging, and tea ceremonies seamlessly, and gets excellent grades in academics. As the student council president, she's known as "The Moon of Mihoshi Town". According to AI's evaluations, she is mostly a composed leader type who is befitting for issuing orders. Owing to her father's high expectations, Madoka originally forces herself to achieve perfection in different scopes of her talents, which causes her to get stressed out easily and becomes embarrassed with herself when she accidentally makes a small mistake. She can also get anxious fairly clearly in very tense situations, such as being glared by Nasu Yumika. But with her friends' help, she begins to learn how to lower her own standards and cope with her own stress, as well as learning to enjoy the process of doing an activity (such as playing the piano) rather than merely focusing on the outcome. In episode 26, it is revealed that she's highly fascinated with horror movies. In episode 41, she is shown to be indecisive, as her father always plans everything for her in advance. But after Elena encourages her, she begins learning to make her own choices.